Getting Over With It
by Camperor
Summary: One-shots on Apollo going through himself after Turnabout For Tomorrow.
1. A Typical Day At The Park

**AN: Sorry I was gone, guys. I had many homework, thoughts, and so many fun games I had to play. So, I couldn't think of writing any stories. So, I have many things I have to explain in this story.**

 **Just enjoy, guys.  
**

* * *

In a cloudy, but rather chilly January day, was Apollo Justice wearing his casual clothing. He was simply having a walk in People's Park. Usualy, he was finally off on work at the Wright Anything Agency. After all, he was emotionally strained at the time, and Phoenix found it best to give his two attorney's - Apollo and Athena, a two week off.

This wasn't anything Apollo really wanted to felt, I mean it's been many weeks since the horrifying UR-1 case was finally over. But, Apollo felt a griping anger to himself as he looked towards the ground. It was sort of the anger after a loss that occurs when someone who you knew was forever gone from this world. And Apollo knew who that person was after all this time.

And that person would simply be Clay Terran...

Apollo just couldn't even describe how his murder went. Neither of it was simply because how awful, pretty much unspeakable to how it all went. Clay went through many horror since that HAT-2 bombing. And eventually, he got what didn't deserve... His death with a utility to the chest.

Just like that, the whole thing resulted Apollo's world to go upside down. Apollo did try to hold his tears and handle his grief in anytime when he wished. The sorrow was still in him. But, just like that, he had to heal like usual.

Feeling the weather was going to get even more colder, Apollo took up his Jacket from the nearest bench, and went on over to his apartment. He'd spent enough time there thinking. It was finally time for him move on.

He'd hope that life wouldn't try to push him to far...

* * *

 **AN: Here's the first chapter of my One-shots. I couldn't write more because of a lot of homework I have from School. So, I think I can do my best later on when I decide to work on the next chapter. :/**

 **Leave a message or PM me, if you wish. :)**


	2. A Foreign Country?

**AN: I'm back. Here's another chapter for y'all.  
**

 **Had a stressful weekend, by the way.  
**

* * *

In the Wright Anything Agency, Apollo relaxed on the couch while reading funny stuff on the newspapers. Athena was sitting on the other side of the room, watching her mood matrix on many things.

Soon after, Athena called over Apollo.

"Hey, Apollo! How are you reading on that newspaper of your's?" She asked. Apollo kept looking at it.

"Not much. Just reading about few things that concern me a little." He responded. Athena smirked. She'd seen a slight smile on Apollo's face when he said that statement.

 **"OBJECTION!"** Athena screamed.

"WHOA! WHAT THE!?" Apollo hopped out of his couch in surprise. With his newspaper flying out of the room. It was all to embarrassing for him. Apollo stood up, all shaken, and looked at Athena.

"Don't try to fool me, Apollo. Because I just sawed you reading not only the news - but the funnies you've kept reading on about." Athena said, playfully.

"Does it matter? I thought you would've cared less if I'd told you that I was just reading the news article. That's all!" He said.

"Well, in that case. Boss is planning the whole agency on a trip to a _foreign country!_ " Athena said, excitingly. Apollo felt surprised.

"A-A trip to a FOREIGN COUNTRY!?" Apollo yelled. Making note of his "Cords of steel".

"Yeah! However, I'm not so sure when we should go. Boss hasn't told me, yet." Athena said, with her finger touching her moon rock ear ring.

"Me, neither..." Apollo said, with a finger to his forehead.

"I've told Junie on the phone that we'll be out of the country, someday. I just can't wait to see what it is!" Athena said, 'cheerfully'.

 _"Mister Wright, planned a whole trip for all of us out of the Agency? Wow, no kidding..."_ Apollo thought. Suddenly, someone shouted at the doorway to the Agency.

"POLLY! WE'RE BACK!" Trucy yelled. It surprised both Apollo and Athena.

"Oh my! It looks Trucy having with some item's she's holding into her hands! Come on, Apollo! Let's go help, her!" Athena said, while determined. Apollo signed and followed Athena.

 _"Right away, miss screaming lady..."_ Apollo thought humorously. Thus, he decided to go on with helping Athena with many product's in Trucy's hands.

* * *

 **AN: Apollo sure had enough problems with Athena, these days. AM I RIGHT!? ;)**

 **Also, for the time being, Capcom announced Ace Attorney 6! Which takes place in a new country! Hooray! Anyhow, leave a Review or PM me, if you want.**


	3. Bowling

**AN: My OC will appear in this chapter. Sorry if he just appears out of nowhere, okay? I'll work on his story later.**

 **Don't expect romance or any pairings just yet. I'm still thinking about that, for now.  
**

* * *

 _300 Lanes_ _Bowling Alley_

"Ugh..." Apollo grunted. As he gotten another out.

"Oh, come on, Apollo! You can do better than that." Athena said. Arman Majeed sat on the chair, as Apollo went towards the other chair right next to him. Athena picked up the next Bowling Ball and started playing on her lane. Apollo sighed.

"Say, Apollo. Are you, uh, feeling alright?" Arman asked.

"Not quite. I had a hard time sleeping each day. Thinking about those hard cases that me and Athena took." Apollo explained. Arman looked curious.

"Why is all of that bothering you?" Arman asked. Apollo sighed.

"Well, it's just that things were just getting rough to me. I... I just kinda feel that life is getting rough on me, for no reason." Apollo said. Arman took his words in sympathy.

"Don't feel like that. Cause, it'll just get worse as time goes by. I suggest that you accept and handle many things to what life gives you. Do you understand?" Arman said, solemnly. Apollo felt a little sign of relief, but not much.

"Yeah. Thanks, man." Apollo thanked. Arman nodded politely.

"Much appreciated, mister Justice.

"Come on Apollo! It's your turn, now!" Athena screamed. Apollo was startled by Athena's shouts including Arman. Apollo then sighed, as he went towards his lane without paying that much to pins. Arman didn't know what to say and Athena sat next to him.

"You must be getting well with Apollo, aren't you?" Athena asked, as she looked towards Arman. He shrugged his arms.

"Yeah. It's not much of a deal really. But, you should keep helping before he breaks, okay?" Arman asked. Athena nodded, as she looked back at Apollo with a slight concerned look.

"Your right. I think I should go help him..." Athena asked, as she was worried for him. Arman sighed as he looked right back at Apollo. All he thinks is that he gets better soon.

 _"Let's all of us hope you get better soon... Apollo."_ He thought. As he kept seeing Apollo flunking, yet again, at Bowling.

* * *

 **AN: I kinda wished Apollo felt like that over the aftermath of DD... My preference, really.**

 **Leave a review or PM to me, if you wish...**


	4. One Hot Dog

**AN: Going to continue now...  
**

* * *

Apollo had felt much discomfort over his day at the Wright Anything Agency. Besides, he's been a lot, over the days. Perhaps, he was thinking to much out of the box.

Trust me, he wasn't that oblivious. He had go through a convenience store to buy soup. The first time he'd tried it, it tasted bland, and not so good from the start of it. Also, he hadn't had time to speak to himself or a Therapist. Which sound's crazy, by the way.

As Apollo finished his routine, he took a nice stroll to the street. He seen many people riding on bikes, walking on the sidewalk, and even seeing birds pooping out from the trees. Quite disgusting.

Apollo found a nearest Hotdog stand and felt kinda hungry. He went towards the average-weight guy with a white apron and asked for one dog.

"Excuse me, sir." Apollo called to him nicely. The guy turned around to see his customer standing before him.

"What do you want, son?" He asked while rubbing the metal stand with a white towel.

"I'll have the usual dog, please." Apollo said, nicely. He nodded and picked the plainest looking hot dog that Apollo has ever seen, yet.

"Here you go, son." He gave him. Apollo smiled a little.

"Thanks. I should be going now." Apollo spoken nicely. The guy nodded as he continued cleaning.

"You two, kit. Have a good evening, now." He spoken back. Apollo left and took one bite from the hot dog.

Surprisingly, it tasted the same way Clay would feed him. During the times when Apollo was at his place or Apollo's apartment. He'd always picked the ones without the sodium nitrates or nitrites on it.

To his surprise, Apollo looked and saw that it was getting dark. He wasn't seeing that much people on the streets. Which bothered him a little.

 _"Gee. It's getting dark... I should go home right about now."_ He thought. He covered his Hot Dog with a napkin and ran all the way back to his place. Since, night time would be perfect for aggravated robberies. And, Apollo does NOT want to be a victim.

He ran back towards his apartment. Sighed. And, glad that he feel's safe...

* * *

 **AN: School is at me again. My parents are getting concerned about the homework. So, ideas are getting much of a pain for me. I just gotta think what I should do for the future and hope for the best to come...**

 **Anyhow, leave a review, or PM if you want. I appreciate it!**


	5. Another Miserable Day At The Office

**AN: Oh boy... I have so much work... Ugh.  
**

* * *

It was calm nice day at the Wright Anything Agency. Apollo sat on the couch watching; yet again, another science show. Which was even more boring than the previous one he'd seen before.

Not long after, Athena went on website to see if she was naughty or nice. When she'd kept looking, she'd found out that she was _"naughty"_. And, that made her feel dark and upset. Like, really. She was upset.

Apollo sighed by this and kept watching the TV. He'd wished that he'd kept thinking over the thought's that haunted him a litter over night he kept sleeping. I guess it was from that young Athena with a grin who was covered in her mothers blood? That seems about right, I guess.

No matter what, Apollo kept track of all the case files on his desk. Including his bosses desk, as well. I mean, he defended an Orca, and helped Athena on the Pirate stage. It was pretty darn good on how Phoenix and Athena acted like Pirates over the after math of Captain Jack Shipley's accidental death.

As for the rest... Well, I guess things turn cynical, and gritty to say the least. It's been two weeks and there was never an update on the International Spy called Phantom on news. Even after captured due to the infamous bombing that he committed.

After studying, I guess Apollo has to get himself prepared. To get ready to go to this "Foreign Country" that Phoenix Wright had told him. Oh, and he'll be ready with his bracelet, and his "Cords of Steel" as well.

 _"Ready or not, Foreign Country..."_ Apollo thought, bravely. _"Here comes Justice!"  
_

Just like that, he went on with his work...

* * *

 **AN: I have homework, tutorials, and a lot of hard stuff. I'm actually a senior in high school now. So, I couldn't write a lot due to the amount of stress I have. So, leave a review or PM, if you like.**

 **I'd appreciate it! ;)**


	6. The Magic Show

**AN: More work. More stress. What else can I say?  
**

* * *

 _Wonder Bar_

Apollo sat at one of the tables of the Wonder Bar with Athena and his boss Phoenix to see his daughter on stage. There was many people around, mostly those who were enjoying the show on the stage, eventually.

The whole place was all dark and gloomy. It seemed alright for the whole Wright Anything Agency to see Trucy on stage. Athena placed both of her hands on her chin, and her face glued to that one light stage on top. Apollo placed his shoulder and rested his hand on his right cheek.

"You know, this whole stage trick wouldn't turn out so bad, huh?" Athena guessed. Apollo scratched his head.

"Who knows? Maybe it might turn out great for everyone to see. True?" Apollo answered. Athena; confused - placed her right hand on her earring to find a good answer. Turns out, she could only guess.

"Well... I've heard lots of joy into Trucy's heart. So, I think she's confident to handle the stage fright." Athena said. Apollo heard right. He sat normally like the others.

"Yeah... No kidding."

Although, Apollo has heard this because she can hear emotions in peoples hearts. Apollo remembered of being so unaware of it during the Tenma Taro case plus Professor Court'e case. That one case that happened in Themis Legal Academy. A high school were students can learn to be a Defense Attorney, Prosecutor, and Judge.

Also, Apollo remembered seeing Juniper the first time. She was having some feelings for Apollo over the case. He'd felt nervous and blushed at what she said. It was all touching to say the least.

"Now, come on, gang." Phoenix called over. "It's about to be Trucy's show in a few minutes."

Apollo and Athena stopped chatting with each other and pinned their eyes towards the stage. Where Trucy Wright came in wearing her blue magic dress. She'd looked thrilled to do all of this.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Give it up for... Trucy Wright!"

As the show went on, Apollo can easily feel better from the smile on Trucy's face.

* * *

 **AN: Homework is such an issue. I've gotta keep working. Otherwise, I might give up Fanfiction. *Sigh* Oh, well...**

 **If you guys enjoyed, leave a PM, or Review. Thanks! ;)**


	7. Their Favorite Flavor

**AN: I had to update again. Just for safe measure.  
**

* * *

Apollo had to run to the post office to deliver mail to Phoenix's cousin. Though, he had a few hardships while getting there. He'd still managed to place the mail right in the mailbox. Apollo signed in relief, it was all crowded on the sidewalks of the streets.

For some reason, Apollo went to the nearest Ice Cream shop. Mostly for some Frozen Yogurt. Cause, it tastes delicious. As he got there, he saw the nearest line in front of him. It was pretty long. So, Apollo waited patiently. He looked at the flavors of the Ice Cream, and see'd quite possibly all the basic ones. But, there was one flavor Apollo kept in mind.

 _Chocolate_ _._

No... It wasn't the chocolate-covered Snackoos that Ema Skye kept. To be surprised, it was actually Clay Terran's kind of flavor. It liked, happened around in Middle School. Where he had to limit his flavor of Ice Cream to get to his dream more accurately. Apollo took one scoop of the flavor. Oh, boy. Did he sure loved it.

He'd remembered going to those Convenience Store with his Best Friend, and continuously brought the small every single time at every single weekend. While there may be some Saturated Fat, there'd had been somewhat a debate one what nutritious whenever Clay would become an Astronaut. Oh, and it was in fact a tough one.

Unlike the rest, it seemed that they decided give up on the flavor over the years. At some point, Apollo never seen Clay go back on his favorite flavor of Ice Cream. Not even Apollo. As if, they forgotten it.

When Apollo was near the line, the Ice Cream Server asked Apollo what flavor of Ice Cream, or Frozen Yogurt he would want. Apollo said.

"Yes, I would like to have the _Chocolate_ Frozen Yogurt, please." He'd smiled, while asking. The Server nodded, and picked the scoop up and placed it in a medium sized container with a Plastic Spoon. He gently gave it to Apollo, and Apollo thanked the server while heading out.

Apollo opened the container with the Plastic Spoon, he scooped one up, and had one thought before he could start eating.

 _"This one's for you, Clay..."_ Apollo thought. He eat the first scoop of the Frozen Yogurt, and went on his merry way...

* * *

 **AN: Halloween's over! Horray! Anyhow, I would think Apollo could love such a flavor of Frozen Yogurt. Maybe it's best if I just give that memory back by giving him Chocolate Frozen Yogurt. Seems fair.**

 **Leave a PM or Review! Thanks.**


End file.
